wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiibo
An amiibo is an official Nintendo device which allows players to unlock various in-game content or modes relating to the character. amiibo were first introduced with Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (in which Daisy was not playable). An amiibo depicts various Nintendo characters in 3D, however amiibo cards exist, showing an image of the character instead. To use an amiibo, you must scan it on the lower screen of a New Nintendo 3DS, tap your amiibo on the squared space on the left of the Wii U gamepad or tap your amiibo on the right Joycon's joystick or on the top of the pro controller for the Nintendo Switch. amiibo can also be used with the original Nintendo 3DS models, but you’ll have to buy a specific wireless device, an amiibo reader. Daisy amiibo On June 14th 2016, Nintendo confirmed there will be a new wave of Super Mario amiibo. Seven new amiibo would be released, one of which being Princess Daisy. A Daisy amiibo was one of the main goals of the We Are Daisy group, and it is finally confirmed. Daisy along with the rest of the Wave 2 amiibo were released on November 4, 2016. However, Wario, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, and Boo were released in October 2016 in Europe. Availability Design The amiibo is based off Daisy's Mario Kart 7 artwork, which was later reused for Mario Party 10 and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. There are some small differences compared to the artwork though. Her dress opens straight down, while in the artwork her dress is more curved. This is due to the amiibo needing to stand upright without a stand. Daisy’s arms appear to be thicker on her amiibo in comparison to her artwork, while her dress frills appear to be thinner. Her face also seems to be slightly different from the artwork (but this is also the case for characters who need a high precision for their face, for example Princess Peach). Finally, the colors appear to be a little bit different: the yellow part is indeed a bit darker than the original one. During the press conference of Mario Party: Star Rush, Nintendo announced that the design may be subject to change, as her amiibo has to be mass produced. One error that can be commonly spotted on the prototypes of her amiibo is the paint around the jewel, the collar and under the daisy shape of the gloves often leaking into the dress or skin. However, we now know that it depends on the amiibo. Some don't have problems. Bill Trinen also commented that amiibo can take 10 months to a year to create, which could explain the long wait between Super Mario amiibo waves. Compatibility Daisy amiibo cards Mario Sports Superstars amiibo cards have been released alongside Mario Sports Superstars. Each character has five of these amiibo Cards, one for each of the five sports. According to Nintendo's website, the amiibo cards grants access to powered up characters. However, as this is not technically a Daisy amiibo, compatibility is extremely limited Compatibility Daisy Smash amiibo As a newcomer in the new Super Smash Bros. Ultimate game, Daisy received her own Super Smash Bros Amiibo as Nintendo announced during E3 2018. It was revealed to us during Smash Direct on November 1, 2018 and is a part of the third Smash Ultimate amiibo wave which has been released on April 12, 2019. The compatibility is almost the same as the Super Mario series Daisy amiibo. Amiibo Daisy SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo in box PicsArt 11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's amiibo 2019SSBUamiibo.jpeg|Daisy with Isabelle, Pichu, Ken and Young Link Trivia * These amiibo may have been planned for longer. On the website of Nintendo of Japan, there were images of the Donkey Kong, Wario and the Rosalina amiibo, only with a slightly different color (see image). This could indicate that Daisy's amiibo may also have been planned for longer. * The image on the right is also an official image of the new amiibo line. It is interesting to note that Daisy is standing in the center of all seven new amiibo. * Nintendo of America posted about Daisy's amiibo on Twitter on the 18th of June. The remarkable thing is that none of the other new amiibos were mentioned, not even in another post. This could mean Nintendo is acknowledging Daisy's popularity: * amiibo have been doing much better than Nintendo initally expected. * amiibo are often seen as collectible items by the fans, but this didn’t satisfy Nintendo because for them, amiibo are in priority a game complement, a way to extend the Nintendo experience. * amiibo are to date the most precise reproductions of Nintendo characters ever created. * amiibo, like the famous Pokemon cards, have a rarity, depending on the depicted character. Less popular characters, for example Wii Fit Trainer, rarely get restocked, and are often sold at high prices by scalpers. This makes it difficult for fans to find them. * In the United States, a man known as Mariotehplumber who hates Rosalina and other female characters, bought an entire stock of Super Smash Bros. Rosalina amiibo so that none of Rosalina's fans could get them. He also has bought many amiibo of other female characters and rarer characters. * In the United States and Canada, the Daisy amiibo along with the rest of the Wave 2 Super Mario amiibo were available for pre-order on Amazon the day they were revealed at E3 2016, and out of stock less than one week after. * Daisy is one of the only characters with an amiibo whose Super Mario Maker costume isn't unlocked by the amiibo. This may be due to Daisy's costume and event course being available before her amiibo was released, seeing as Wolf Link, Callie, and Marie can be unlocked through event courses or with their amiibo which were released around the same time. Gallery Images See the amiibo: Gallery. Daisy amiibo.png|Offical E3 press image. Daisy amiibo close up.jpg|Daisy's amiibo at E3 2016 Daisy amiibo boxart.jpg|Boxart 951a1f4a90ced6bab591a0ace9585038--princess-daisy-mario-cake.jpg|Boxart 2 Videos